


Hazy, Baby

by pacifisht



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Character Study, F/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, Latex, Massage, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Tall Blonde pairing, cheat the Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifisht/pseuds/pacifisht
Summary: Dirty habits are hard to break.





	Hazy, Baby

They've been doing this for weeks now.

Ryuji hung back and studied her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Tight and teasing from head to toe - the latex wasn't doing his demons any favors. His eyes traced the casino lights curving round the smooth plastic. 

_Red, hot, electric neon liar. I've lost my nights to you. . ._

The Devil had left with the rest of their little Hell crew snapping at his heels. Akira was getting antsy. Tomorrow was the 18th after all and a break was just out of the question. Asshole. He worked them too hard and they loved it. Tearing through the Palace heart in mouth, guns aimed and ready, trembling from acid fear and saccharine excitement. They took the shadows by the neck and wrung 'em. 

Asshole. He picked the day before the deadline on purpose. Players, servers, dealers - no bark, just bite. Half the casino was empty.

"Heeey _Panther_ , what's up?"

Ryuji grinned as she turned to pout at him. Her mask was off and her hair was undone. Taking off his gloves and his heavy belt, he walked towards her and sat, legs spread, leaning on the wall behind them. He held out his hand. Ann moved closer, looping a hair tie over his fingers and rolling it toward his wrist. It felt like a handcuff. 

"Nothing, just tired." She smiled at him before settling as comfortably as she could between his legs. 

Liar. She was dying out there. She whipped the shadows twice as hard despite their Leader's command to switch out. You're done, Panther. You're tired, Lady Ann. Ryuji gave her all his sodas. _More_ , she'd growl quietly, like Haru would behind him after every easy battle. _More_ , she'd growl quietly, like Haru would below him after school on Thursdays. 

_Kitten, I know what’s in that pretty head of yours_

"Alright. Just asking. So d'ya want me to start or what?"

"Please."

That was the signal for this thing they had going. Hair down and a tiny soft _"please."_ It started after their session at the gym. She called him the morning after, whining about being sore and tired. It was a joke, but she took the longest pause before answering. Please, she said, her voice tender all of a sudden. Ryuji was such an idiot. 

He started rubbing circles into her temples and forehead. Ann gave a soft sigh, leaning into his touch. His fingers worked down to her jaw then up her cheeks. He pressed her cheek bones gently, glided his thumbs between her eyes and over the bridge of her nose. Cradling her head in his palms, he rubbed her eyelids lightly. 

"Ready?"

"Please."

"’kay. I need you to sit up straight."

This was her favorite part. Stretching the hair tie in his fingers, he waited as Ann moved to adjust herself. When she was comfy, he gathered her hair tightly into a ponytail, giving a little strength into his grip. He heard her sigh as his palm pressed against the crown of her head. 

Angling her slightly, Ryuji traced a finger along the side of Ann’s neck. In a literal sense, this thing wasn’t new. He’d given massages plenty of times. His life was always physical, visceral. Back then, the track team liked his pressure and his grip. Eventually, they’d come to like other parts of him too. Same as this – their thing had started with a joke. He was seriously an idiot.

Ryuji stretched the hair tie over her thick golden hair and secured the ponytail. It swayed as Ann rolled her head and sighed. He gripped her shoulders.

“You okay?”

“Please.”

He got to work. Ann moaned and sighed at every brush of his hand and press of his thumbs. He traced patterns across her back, his fingers gliding along the silk smooth surface of her catsuit. Idly, he wondered if she could feel his skin. He dug in deeper with his nails. Ann shuddered and gave a low moan, back arching. 

“Harder?”

“P-please.”

He squeezed her shoulders tightly, all the way to her neck, thumbs pressing hard up until the base of her skull. Ann gasped, arching away from him again. He ran his fingers from her forehead through her scalp, grabbing her ponytail gently and pulling her back. Ryuji exhaled and grabbed her arms to steady her.

_If I peeled off the plastic, I wonder what we’d find?_

They've been doing this for weeks. Other things too, under the cover of the night and the buzz of Shinjuku. Ryuji tried to remember the moment he finally saw Ann Takamaki and not some blonde bombshell on the cover of a magazine. Their nights together weren’t anything special after all. Negotiations, Makoto suggested, smug grin at her lips as she towered above him. Trysts, whispered Yusuke coyly, head bobbing between his legs. 

But this felt different. Running his hands all over her skin, perfect shine finish. His heart would beat madly, breathe quick and shallow as the electricity filled his lungs. Plastic baby Barbie doll sang under his fingertips. Then, she’d gasp and he’d stop. Seven inches till the finish line and they’d stop. It started as a joke, after all. Ryuji wasn’t _that_ much of an idiot.

“Ann.”

“Wow. . . that was amazing Skull!”

“Ann. We’re done here.”

He released his grip as she slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes were dazed with pleasure, cheeks dusted red. He swallowed thickly. Ann gave him a searching look and, seemingly deciding on something, pouted. 

“Please.”

_Red, hot, electric neon angel of death_

Ryuji sighed.

“He’ll find out.”

“Please.”

Things were changing tomorrow. Maybe he’d die. Fuck, they’d all die. That detective had all his sirens blaring. They were just so desperate. Rats backed into a corner. He had them eating from the palm of his hands.

Sitting here at the end of his short bullshit life, there was nothing but them and the low hum of the buzzing casino lights. All the pieces of his past were burned by the Devil. His future was empty. What else was he good for? What else did he have outside their messed up super hero pipe dream?

Hesitating a bit, he gripped her arms once again and faced her forward. Her gasp sunk quickly into a groan as he squeezed the length of her forearms. He took one gloved hand and spread it, rubbing her palm in hard and fast strokes. He pinched her fingers and her wrists. Ann moaned openly, hips rocking, her voice high like ringing little bells. He sighed and laced their hands together.

It was getting harder to breathe. The real threat of the end had finally started to creep across his mind. He was furious. What kind of bullshit lie was he living? He didn’t have a place in the real world anymore. Not as a person, not as anything. Classic local delinquent, head up in the clouds – he destroys everything. Later, they’d all leave him and Ryuji Sakamoto, codename Skull, would disappear like the shadows as the palace crumbled into headspace dust. 

“Ryuji. . “

She was panting softly, her fingers gripping lightly at his hands. He loved it when they said his name softly like that. But Ann’s voice was the sweetest. He’d play it over and over again in his mind during empty nights. Untangling their hands, he lifted her pink gloved fingers to his lips and kissed. She shuddered.

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

Ryuji cradled her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he busied himself with Ann’s hand. He kissed a trail from her wrist, moving up onto her palm. He kissed each finger, each knuckle and the back of her hand.

“Princess. . ”

He gave one of her fingers a lick. 

“Queen. . ”

He gave her palm one fond rub then took two fingers into his mouth. Ryuji let his tongue dance all over, licking the length of her digits and snaking between them. He moaned as he felt Ann kiss his thumb. He licked her wrist and kissed her palm.

“Ann.”

She was panting heavily, the catsuit stretching as her chest rose and fell. He grinned and kissed her neck, whispering into her skin.

“Baby girl, tell me what you need right now.”

He brought her hand slowly to the spot below her navel, dragging her fingers toward the hot mound between her legs. He teased the zipper with her own wet fingers. Ann moaned and bucked up impatiently. Ryuji let go of her hand and pulled at her hair tie, letting her long golden hair fall on her shoulders. 

He moved closer and buried his face in her hair. If tomorrow was the end, he’d at least wanna see the others live through it. Compared to everyone else, he had nothing to offer but his life. Maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to pull them through and have her alive and breathing at the end of the tunnel. _Useful_ , as the track team had said, pounding him into the cold floors of the locker room. If not him, then them. 

Ryuji kissed the top of her head. He wasn’t religious at all. So he turned to pray to the Devil. If anyone could save them, it was that teasing bastard. Maybe he could get more than a peck on the cheek while he wasted away at his feet. _Eyes on me,_ their Leader would always say, smiling as their heads snapped to attention. The hounds of hell, ever obedient to their master. Bullshit. The only thing he really looked at was her. 

“Please.”

Ryuji growled low, gathering as much of her her hair and pulling her against him. He nipped her neck and kissed behind her ear. His other hand moved to explore the curves of her body, stroking a thumb along her collar bone and teasing the outline of her breasts. Ann leaned comfortably against him, one arm hanging limp at her sides, the other moving to rub her hand between her legs. He felt her buck against her hand and followed her rhythm. She moaned as he grinded against her.

“Ryuji, please.”

He let go of her hair, massaging her scalp briefly in apology. She gasped as he ran his hands over her breasts and sides. Ryuji squeezed her hips, pressing a trail upwards onto her back. He rubbed circles on her shoulder blades until the tension gave way and she relaxed. 

“I wanna feel you.”

Steadying himself, he reached out and grabbed her left thigh, lifting her leg. Ann moaned and leaned back against him. He tapped her right thigh and she moved, spreading herself obscenely. Her pussy felt soft and hot, the lips trapped tight under her costume. He brought two fingers to her mouth and played with her tongue, getting them soaking wet before rubbing from her clit down to where her could reach with long firm strokes. She cried out in pleasure.

“I wonder how wet you really are under all this plastic.”

Ryuji pressed a finger against the spot where her opening would be. He smiled as she whimpered and mumbled incoherently. Ann dug her nails into his forearm, pushing his hand to rub harder and deeper into her. He snickered. _Look at you, using me like this_. He gave her clit a press that made her cry out harder, then withdrew his hand. 

Letting her leg fall slowly, Ryuji took a few breaths and leaned back. He took off his scarf and sighed at the cool air hitting his neck. Stretching the hair tie on his fingers, he fixed her hair into a ponytail once again. Ann snapped out of her daze and tensed.

“Babe, sorry, I need you to move.”

He helped her lean against the wall comfortably. Kneeling, Ryuji glanced at the zipper on her chest before turning his gaze upwards to her face. Ann’s eyes were dark and begging. Her makeup had started to melt. He kissed her on the corner of her lips. 

Ann moved to kiss him back but he drew away quick. She frowned, looking hurt. He gave her a soft smile, stroking her lips with his thumb. “Hey. It’s not you, alright? It’s him.” He pushed it gently into her mouth and resumed stroking her tongue. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, Ryuji enjoying the heat of her mouth. He took out his thumb and smeared her lipstick up onto her cheek. He’d remember her like this – hot red neon mess, out of his league and out of his reach. Always so close but never there. Ann turned her head to kiss his palm. He sighed.

“Want you. . “

“What was that?”

“Please.”

 

Grinning, Ryuji moved his hand to her middle zipper. He hooked a finger through and tugged lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> hey reader, remember to breathe


End file.
